You & I
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Nyssa Asher never forgot the night she had with John Winchester. He never forgot that night, either. Without being able to shake the other John finds Nyssa and invites her into his family business. Hunting. He loves her and she loves him. They could be soulmates. So, she joins John, and the Winchester boys on their cross country monster hunt. A world Nyssa could make her own.
1. Chapter 1

Nyssa Asher would never forget her night with John Winchester. It was, probably the most memorable night of her life. He was older, and great in bed. It was the best sex she ever had, of course she'd never forget him. Nyssa never thought she'd see his face again after that night, and it bothered her to no end. Nyssa totally felt something when they kissed, when he touched her, the way he was with her. Yes, she'd never forget him, as much as she wanted to.

There was a knocking at my door. I wasn't expecting anyone today. No packages or anything like that, so why was someone there? I got up and went to the front door. I couldn't stop myself from gasping when I saw the man standing there.

"John?" I said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Honestly?" he said, wanting to know if I wanted to hear the truth.

"Yes, tell me," I demanded.

"I couldn't get you off my mind and I was close by. Nyssa I haven't stopped thinking about you since that night," he said to me.

"You remembered my name," I said with a smile.

"As many times as I said it that night, of course I'd remember your name gorgeous," he said with a sexy smile. I couldn't help myself, I was blushing.

"Come in," I said eagerly.

"From the look on your face, you've been thinking about me too," he observed.

"I mean…well…yeah," I said nervously.

"Oh sweetheart don't be shy," he said as he closed in the space between us.

"What are you doing here John?" I asked.

"I've come back for you," he said with a smile. "I want you to come with me."

"Seriously?" I said in shock.

"As a heart attack," he replied.

"Are you sure that's safe for me?" I asked nervously. I knew what John did for a living. His hunting monsters and demons and shit scared me, but it also intrigued me. I wanted to know more, to be a part of that world. Now, John was here offering me everything I had been dreaming about. Him and a life on the road.

John laughed, "You've got me, you'll be safe."

"I really want to take you up on this offer," I said. "I want to know where that would put us, though."

"You'd be my girlfriend of course," he said with a cool smile. "If you'll have me, that is, he grinned ever bigger.

"I wouldn't want anything else," I said with a smile as I closed in on the final bit of space between us. Our lips met hungrily. Our kiss was passionate to say the least. I had been wanting this for months. Everything suddenly felt right. I was happy.

"So you'll go with me?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said excitedly. "I'll go."

That day was months ago. I remember it like it was yesterday. John and I had been together for a few months. He was taking me on his cross country monster hunt. He was teaching me the ways. I was actually pretty good. John was impressed with me from the minute he started teaching me.

John and I were getting pretty serious. I learned of his life, his wife dying due to a demon, and his two sons who were now on the road too. It was pretty tragic.

John had finally decided he wanted me to meet his boys. They were both older than me. Hell, I was only 28. John was old enough to be my dad, really. Age meant nothing to the both of us, though. I was worried what the boys would think of me. Some young, hot piece of ass? I didn't know, but I was so nervous.

We were driving to a diner in Kansas, where John and his family used to live. That's the place where we'd meet up with the boys. As I said, I was nervous. Unbelievably nervous.

"Hey," John said as he looked over at me, "You look like you're a bout to open the door and jump out."

"Sorry," I said, "I'm just so nervous. What if they don't like me. I mean, come on, are they going to even approve of me?"

"Knowing Dean, he'd probably try to steal you away from me," John said with a laugh.

"Really John?" I said flatly. "Come on! I want your boys to like me."

"They will!" John assured me.

"How can you be oh so sure?" I questioned. "I mean come on John, you're old enough to be my dad."

John chuckled, "Is that why you love to call me daddy almost every night in bed?"

"John!" I shrieked. John just laughed. "I'm going to hit you!"

"Oh come on baby, you don't have to do that," he said with his dazzling smile. "You know I love you Nyssa."

"I love you too, John, but you need to try to see things from my point of view here," I said in frustration.

"Nyssa, seriously, it's going to be fine," John assured me again.

"Whatever you say John," I said with a sigh. Hopefully he was right.

About thirty minutes later, we pulled up to the diner. John's boys weren't here yet, so John and I went inside to sit down and order something to drink while we waited on them. About ten minutes later two guys walked in. They both were rather tall, one way taller than the other. From the way they were dressed, I knew it was them.

"Dad," the shorter one with shorter hair said.

"Son," he said with a smile as they embraced.

"Hey dad," the taller one with longer hair said.

"Hey Sam," John smiled and hugged his other boy. "Boys, this is Nyssa."

"Hi," I said, looking both of them in the eye. I smiled and hoped they'd smile back.

"Hi," Sam said.

'Hi," Dean said soon after.

Dean was staring at me, looking me up and down. It made me nervous. What was he thinking?

"Okay, son, you can stop staring at my girlfriend now," John said with an all-knowing smile.

"Sorry, you're beautiful," Dean said to me.

I blushed, "Thanks."

"You really are," Sam said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said again.

"Hey dad, you see that GTO out there?" Dean asked.

"Oh that's mine," I spoke up.

"No way!" Dean said.

"Yes," I giggled. "All mine."

Then Dean and I spent a few minutes going on about cars. Dean was impressed by me. I made an impression on him, at least. With Sam, I didn't know yet.

"Nyssa has some nice cars," John said to Dean.

"What you got?" Dean asked me.

"Well, I have a Lamborghini Aventador, a Ferrari California and 488 GTB, I've got a Bentley Continental GT and a Bentayga, a Maserati Gran Turismo, and a Audi R8 and Q7." I said.

"Holy shit you must be loaded," Dean said in shock. I laughed, and John scolded Dean.

"I'm the baby of a very hefty trust fund," I said to him, "I don't really have much family left, unfortunately. Then again, I got all the money that would go to them."

"You never sold your soul, have you?" Dean asked lowly.

"Um, no," I said, shaking my head. "Just lucky."

"So, Dean said, "what did you do for a living before you got into this world."

"I was training to be a WWE superstar," I said.

"Seriously? You wrestle?" Dean asked in shock.

"Yeah," I smiled. "An unfortunate run in with a vampire and a rescue from John changed my perspective on things. Then, John showed up on my doorstep months later and asked me to come with him. I couldn't resist. Your whole family business is fascinating to me."

"You have any kills?" Dean asked.

"Quite a few now," I replied "I think vamps are my favorite."

Dean chuckled, "She is interesting."

"Strong too," John said.

"I like her," Dean said, nodding his head in approval. A big grin broke out on my face.

"I like her too," Sam said, a smile breaking out on his face. I didn't think my grin could get bigger.

"Ya'll aren't creeped out by my age?" I asked daringly.

"Nah," Dean said. "Hell, I think dad's pretty damn lucky if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, you're beautiful Nyssa," Sam said in agreement.

"Thanks guys," I smiled. "You two have no idea how nervous I was to meet the two of you."

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about" John said to me.

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes, "I know."

We finished up eating and gathered together out by our cars. I checked out Dean's car, a 67' Impala. She was a beaut. I loved it. It was a nice car in great condition.

After I checked Dean's car out, he came and checked mine out. He was impressed by the rebuild.

"Yeah, I kinda changed the interior," I said shrugging as he looked inside. "I wanted it a bit more customized."

"It's nice," Dean said.

"Thanks, I oversaw everything," I replied.

"So, since you two like her, mind inviting us to stay at the bunker for a few days?" John asked.

"Definitely, she's family now, isn't she?" Dean said.

John smiled, "Yes, for sure."

"Awesome!" I squeaked. "Thanks for welcoming me."

We drove to the bunker, the boys welcomed me in. John showed me to his room that he usually slept in. The bed wasn't all that big, but he begged me to stay with him at night. I couldn't resist him, so I agreed.

"This place is pretty impressive," I said as we sat around the living area of the bunker.

"Tell me about it, hidden away here where no one knows where it is," John said.

"Do you want a beer or something?" Dean asked.

"Nyssa doesn't drink beer," John said. "She prefers Southern Comfort and Malibu Coconut rum."

"Sorry we don't have any of that around here," Dean said. "But I could go make a run for some."

"Mind if I go with you?" I asked, then I looked at John. "If that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, go ahead, a little bonding time for the two of you," John said with a smile.

"Cool, see you when we get back," I said as I kissed John goodbye.

Dean and I went out to his car. Then, we set of for the nearest liquor store. Dean was blasting some classic rock. I see like father like son there. I could tolerate most of it, but I preferred more modern music, especially K-Pop.

"So, Nyssa, be honest with me here," Dean said to me. "Where do you see your relationship going with my dad."

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Yeah, just between the two of us," he said.

"I kinda think he's the one," I said honestly. "I mean, I never have been able to shake him from the moment we met. I feel like I'm addicted to him. I just can't get enough. I want him all, just for myself. I'm madly in love with him."

"At first, I'll admit I was doubtful," Dean began, "I thought he was just infatuated with you, but I see differently now. He's in love with you, just as much as you are with him. Dad's been to hell and back. I know how much he loved my mom, and I truly thought they were soul mates, but now I believe you can have two if your first soul mate dies."

"So you're saying your dad thinks I'm the one too?" I asked hopefully.

"From what I can tell? Hell yeah," Dean said.

"Well if anything ever happens, I promise I won't try to make you call me mom," I said with a laugh.

Dean laughed too. "Having a hot step mom who's younger than me, not what I expected, but I'll take it. My dad has changed since he's been with you."

"A good change or a bad one?" I asked.

"A good one," Dean said with a smile. "I was skeptical at first, but I like you. If you want to marry my dad, I approve."

"Thanks Dean," I said with a bright smile, "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I know Sam's been quiet, don't let it make you think that he doesn't like you too. Because I know he does. He's still having trouble processing this whole situation. I was like that at first. It's weird seeing my dad in love with someone other than my mom."

"I'm not trying to replace her, just so you know. I'm trying to make a whole new space for myself in his heart. I think it's working."

"It is," Dean said with a smile, "trust me."

"I really do love your dad, though, Dean," I said to him honestly.

"Oh I know you do," Dean smiled, "He loves you too."

Dean and I talked about hunting most of the time we took going to the liquor store. Dean insisted on buying me a few bottles of my favorite liquors. I thanked him, and he told me to think of it as a present welcoming me to the family. It was a sweet gesture and I was thankful for it.

When we got back to the bunker, John and Sam were in the library doing some research or something. I made my way over and sat in Johns lap. He just smiled and put an arm around my waist.

"You get what you want?" John asked me.

"Yes," I said with a smile, "Dean bought it for me as a nice gesture."

"That was nice of him," John said with a smile.

"It was," I agreed. "So, what are you two doing?"

"Looking a few things up, nothing too important," John said.

"I see," I said as I observed them. "Any idea where we're going next?"

"Not yet, not exactly, but I'll let you know if we find something," John said.

"Okay cool," I nodded.

"You know," John said as he observed me, "You can go to our room and change. You've impressed my boys enough. You can get comfortable now." I was wearing a cute outfit and a pair of heels.

"Will do," I said with a smile. As I kissed him and then set off for our room.

I ruffled through my bag trying to find something to wear. I settled on a pair of short cheer shorts and an oversized Seth Rollins t-shirt. I threw my hair up in a bun on the top of my head and wandered around the bunker for a bit before I returned to the library where John and the boys were sitting.

"Better?" John asked with a smile as he looked me up and down.

"Way better," I said with a happy sigh.

"Nice legs," Dean said as he came into the room.

I giggled, "Thanks." John just gave Dean an 'I'll kill you' look which made me bust out laughing.

"Damn, dad it was just a compliment," Dean said.

"Quit checking her out, my baby's loyal. She doesn't want you," John said. I laughed.

"Well, he is right," I said with a shrug.

"Get your sexy ass over there with them legs and sit in my lap," John said. I could tell it took everything in him to not say 'sit in daddy's lap'. It made me giggle, but I obeyed him and went to sit back in his lap.

"I'm gonna go get a beer, anybody else want one, or something for the lady?" Dean said.

"I'll take one," John said.

"Me too," Sam added.

"A nice glass of Southern Comfort please," I said with a smile.

"Coming right up," Dean said with a smile and wink.

"I think Dean's got a thing for you, just as I expected he would," John whispered in my ear.

I laughed, "He can look, but he can't touch."

"You've been watching way too much wrestling," John said getting the reference to Nikki Bella's entrance music.

"Shut up," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. "It is a healthy amount of wrestling each week."

"You know, to be honest, sometimes I wish you'd leave this life and go back to training," John said.

"You don't want me around?" I asked with a pout, almost crying.

"No baby, not like that," John said. "You just deserve better."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm happy with this life because I have you," I said to him then I kissed him. "Seriously John, I _want_ to be here."

"Do you miss it, though?" Sam spoke up and asked. "Not that I mean to get in your conversation, I'm just curious."

"Sometimes," I said honestly. "But then I go on this great hunt and I'm reminded of why I'm dong what I'm doing now."

"You should see her in action Sam," John said. "She's very impressive."

"Find a vampire hunt," I said with a smile. "You know I love nothing more than cutting off a vampire's head with my katana."

"Yes, she loves that damn thing," John said with a smile, "It's an authentic Japanese sword."

"That thing's my baby," I said with a smile. "You're forgetting my gold colt."

"Your lucky gun," John said with a laugh as he rolled his eyes.

"She hasn't failed me yet," I said.

"You a good shot?" Sam asked.

"Excellent shot," John said.

"I got it from my dad," I said with a smile. "He's gone now, as are most of my family."

"Well, you've got us now, baby," John said to me.

"I know," I said with a smile before I kissed him.

"Alright, a glass of Southern Comfort for the lady," Dean said as he returned to the room and put my glass in front of me. "And a beer for the rest of us," he said as he gave Sam and John a beer.

"Thanks Dean," I said with a warm smile.

"Don't mention it," Dean said with a smile back.

The guys and I spent the rest of the day getting to know each other a little better. John seemed happy that I was getting along with his boys. He couldn't stop smiling. It was cute, really. I enjoyed being around them. They were great.

Later that night, the boys went out to a bar and left John and me back home at the bunker. John and I went to our room where he locked the door and pinned me up against the wall.

"I've been dying to have you all to myself all day," John said as he kissed down my neck, leaving little love bites and hickeys that I would have to cover later.

"Well you have me," I said with a tantalizing voice. "What are you going to do about it?"

"First we're going to get you out of those clothes," John said as he pulled my shirt over my head. I took a little charge and stripped him of his shirt too. Then, he quickly got me out of my shorts before he picked me up and slung me on the bed.

"Pants off," I said before he got on the bed and crawled over to me. "Now come get it."

"Gladly sexy," John said with a wink as he dove into my heat. He was licking me over my panties which were soaking wet. Then, he took the liberty of stripping me out of them with his teeth. Then he went back to work licking me and sucking on my clit.

I gasped loudly, "Fuck! John!"

"You like that baby?" he asked.

"Yes!" I hissed. "As much as I love your mouth on me, I want you inside me."

"Baby girl wants daddy's dick?" John asked.

"Yes daddy!" I moaned.

"Beg for it baby girl," John said.

"John," I began, but John slapped my thigh hard. "I mean daddy," I said with a smile. "Please take me! Make me yours like you always do. Please fuck me daddy."

"You want daddy to fuck you baby girl?" John asked with a grin, knowing he was just egging me on.

"Yes! Damn it yes! Fuck me please!" I demanded.

John slowly entered me and starting at this tantalizing pace. It left me begging for more. He was enjoying himself teasing me. He hooked one of my legs around his waist and went a little deeper. It started to get better than. Then, I don't think John could take the teasing anymore. He started fucking me hard and fast. I was moaning his name like my life depended on it and calling him daddy too.

"That's it baby, let em know who you belong to, let em hear it far and wide," John said with a sexy smile as he continued to fuck me. He was moaning and grunting and I was so turned on.

"I'm gonna cum," I moaned out. "John baby, please let me cum."

"Go for it sweetheart," John said with a wink as he sent a hand down to massage my clit.

So, I let go, and I came hard. My climax triggered John's. He was moaning my name over and over. When it was over he crashed down beside me and pulled me to rest on his chest.

"Fuck!" John hissed. "As loud as you were I'm sure the boys heard us."

"Shut the fuck up asshole," I said with a big grin before I reached up with my head and kissed him.

"I love you too," John said with a laugh.

"I do love you, you know that," I said to him.

"Oh I know," he said with a dazzling grin. "You know, I've been thinking, and I wanna take you on a little vacation."

"What? Where? Why?" I asked in confusion.

"I really wanna take you to Korea," John said, speaking of my favorite place where I've been meaning to visit. "I know how much you love their culture."

"John how are you gonna afford that?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter," John said. "Would you go if I took you?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly. "I mean come on, you've presented me with an offer I can't refuse!"

"I'm glad you said yes, because I've already booked everything. We leave tomorrow, as a family," John said.

"Sam and Dean are going too?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, I want you to be able to bond with them, you mean so much to me, and I want you and my sons to get along." John said.

I hugged John tightly and kissed him, "This will be the best trip ever1 I love you so much, thanks for thinking of me."

"I love you too baby girl," John said. "I know this probably means the world to you."

"Oh it definitely does," I said with a nod. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," John said.

"Excellent," I said with a big smile. I couldn't wait to go to Korea with John and the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning John, Sam, Dean and I got on a plane bound to South Korea. Dean wasn't too fond of flying, neither was I. We both took a xanax and a sleeping pill and was both knocked out the whole flight.

When we finally arrived in Korea, I was completely relieved. I was so glad to see we made it there. We went to our hotel, and I was surprised to see we had a big suite. I had no idea how John had the money to afford this, but I didn't ask any questions. We all agreed not to travel anywhere without each other because I spoke fluent Korean.

John and Sam crashed out for a while, and Dean and I went out to find something to eat.

"I can't believe I'm finally here!" I said excitedly as we walked down the sidewalk. "Dad said you'd be happy here," Dean said with a smile as we came upon a restaurant.

"I hope I get to go to at least one music show recording. One of my favorite groups is promoting as we speak. I really want to see them!"

"Dad has kept it hush hush on the plans for what we're gonna do here," Dean said.

"Well I am looking forward to whatever he does have planned," I said with a smile. "Let's go eat."

So Dean and I went into the restaurant and ordered something to eat. We decided to order out and take it back to the hotel. When we got back we chilled in the living area together.

"You know, ever since you two got together, when dad was around, you were almost the only thing he'd talk about," Dean said to me as we ate.

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, he wanted us to meet you from the start, but he was afraid you would think it was too soon," Dean said to me "Don't tell him I told you, he'd kill me."

I laughed, "I always thought he didn't want me to meet ya'll because he thought you wouldn't like me or the idea of me."

"Oh, no," Dean said, shaking his head, "He wanted it from the start. Me and Sam both thought he was obsessed, but it's love. I can't deny it anymore. The way you two look each other, it's definitely undeniable."

"And you're sure you approve of us?" I asked in concern.

"Are you kidding me? I've never seen my dad this happy since my mom died," Dean said "I'm so glad he found you."

I smiled, "Thanks for letting me know that."

"Just don't tell him I'm giving you all this information," Dean said with a laugh. "He'd skin me alive."

I laughed, "Don't worry, I won't say a word. I'm really glad you told me, though. It makes me happy knowing all of that."

"Can I be honest with you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, for sure," I said with a nod.

"I hope my dad marries you," Dean said. "I really like you. I'd be proud to call you family."

"Aww," I cooed, "You're gonna make me cry!"

Dean laughed, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to. I just thought you should know"

"Do you think Sam feels anywhere near the same way you do about me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Dean nodded, "He's just a little shy when it comes to you. Don't take offense to it. We both think you're gorgeous and have an amazing personality."

"Well just know I adore the both of you," I said with a smile.

Hours later John got up and came into the living area with Dean and me. He smiled when he saw that Dean and I were getting along well.

"Hey darlin," John said as he came and sat down beside me, putting an arm over my shoulders.

"Hey," I said with a smile. John leaned in and kissed me. Dean just sat there smiling.

"So, what have you two done as Sam and I slept?" John asked in curiosity.

"Well we went and got food, brought it back, ate and we've been talking all the time since then. I've, also, showed Dean some of my favorite K-Pop artists. He's actually taking it pretty well."

John laughed, "Let me guess, he liked Dreamcatcher."

"Yes!" I said excitedly. "John you know they're promoting now! I want to go to a show and see them and a fan signing!"

"All lined up for tomorrow," John said with a bright smile.

"Shut up!" I squealed and jumped up and down on the couch. "You have no idea how much more in love with you I am now."

Dean laughed, "You're right dad, she _is_ adorable."

I giggled, "I see you've been talking about me."

John smiled and shrugged, "I can't help but talk about the love of my life." When he said this my eyes lit up.

"So, do you have any plans for us for today?" I asked John.

"Just get some rest, then, tomorrow morning we'll go do stuff," John said.

"Well I'm getting hungry," I said, "Should we wake Sam up and go out to dinner together?"

"Nah," John said, "let Sam rest. You, me, and Dean will go."

"Okay," I said with a nod. "Can we go get bulgogi?"

"Sure," John said.

So, John, Dean, and I got into our rental car and went to a very highly rated restaurant that served bulgogi I was excited to have the real thing in Korea itself. I knew it was going to beat any Korean restaurants in the States.

"So what did the two of you talk about all those hours?" John asked Dean and me.

"We talked about hunting and my family and talked about you and us," I said to him honestly. "Don't worry, nothing bad."

"I didn't worry one bit sweetheart," John said as he leaned over and kissed my temple.

"Love you," I said to him with a smile.

"Love you too," he smiled back.

Our food was brought out and we started eating. After we were done, John and I took Dean back to the hotel and he and I went out to wander the city together. We were walking through one of the most popular parks holding hands. It felt good to take the time and relax and not worry about anything else. I wanted to tell John now happy I was, but I couldn't really even put it into words.

"Hey can we sit for a bit?" I asked as we came along a bench. I was wearing heels and while I had no trouble walking in them, but they were not made for long walks in the park.

"Yeah, baby," John said.

"John you have no idea how much you bringing me here means to me," I gushed.

"I can imagine," John said with a smile.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for this," I said to him.

"Baby you don't have to repay me," then John stopped and thought, "Well, I take that back, there's one way you can repay me." He was giving me a dazzling smile. He reached into his pocket and fished something out of it.

John grabbed my hand and pressed a box shaped object in it. Then, he got close to me and kissed me, then he rested his forehead on mine.

"You can do me the honor of being my wife," John said. I gasped. I hadn't exactly realized he was proposing until I really realized it.

"John," I said, a tear running down my cheek.

"Please," John begged I started laughing a bit. Then slapped John on the arm.

"You don't have to beg," I said with a smile as I kissed him again. "Of course I'd be your wife."

"You will?" John asked excitedly.

"Duh you idiot!" I said as I slapped his arm again, then kissed him for a third time. "I can't believe you brought me all the way to Korea to propose. You do realize this is probably the best proposal ever."

"I am to please, sweetheart," John said with a smile.

"Did Sam and Dean know that's why you were bringing me here?" I asked.

"Maybe," John said with a cute smile.

"Yeah you assholes had me tricked," I said as I swatted his stomach. He boomed out a laugh.

"It's quite the surprise, though, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," I said with a big goofy grin on my face. "It's amazing John. I'm going to be making this up to you for the rest of our lives. The boys too, this is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me."

"You're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me," John said to me.

"Even better than Mary?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Baby, nothing and no one compares to you. Mary was my soul mate in my old life, the life I lived before this. You, Nyssa, _you_ are my _everything_."

I started crying. John pulled me in to his arms and peppered me with kisses.

"Stop crying and look at your ring," John said to me.

"Oh, wow, I wasn't even thinking," I said with a giggle. I looked down at the box in my hands, it was a beautiful shade of blue which meant it come from one place and one place only, Tiffany. "John you didn't!"

"Shut up and look at it," he said with an encouraging smile. So I opened the box and looked at the ring. It was a few carats, pear cut, surrounded by small round diamonds. It was beautiful.

"John how…" I began.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that," John said with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect John!" I said with a smile as I went back into his arms. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too sweetheart," John said as he kissed me on the head. "You want a piggyback ride back to the car? I'm ready to go show my new fiance off to my boys."

I laughed, "That would be great."

I took my shoes off and jumped up on John's back. He walked fast back to the car. I admired the ring on my finger as we walked. It was such a perfect ring for me. I loved it so much. I would never be able to thank John enough for this, Sam or Dean either.

When we got back to the hotel both Sam and Dean were waiting in the living room area for us.

"She said yes!" John said excitedly as they looked at us.

"Yes!" Dean hissed.

"Welcome to the family," Sam said with a smile as he came up and hugged me. Then Dean came and did the same.

"We should give these two a little space," Dean spoke up after a while. "We'll go to our room now."

"Wait you've had your own room the whole time and didn't let me know!?" I asked in shock.

"Yes," Dean said with a laugh. "We didn't want to give anything away"

"Assholes," I said with a laugh.

"We love you too," Dean huffed out. We all laughed

Dean and Sam left the room and it was just me and John. John took me in his arms and spun me around a few times. Then his lips landed on mine in a loving, but lustful way.

"I don't know about you, darlin', but I'm ready to celebrate this engagement," John said to me suggestively.

"Yes, I think that can be arranged," I said as I closed back in on the space between us and kissed him again.

We stripped each other out of our clothes and John pushed me up against a wall in our bedroom as he mounted me. He started pumping in and out of me at a hard, but slow pace. He managed to get many gasps and moans out of me. Then, he pulled out and moved us across the room to the bed. He gently lay me down before he started making love to me again. He wrapped my legs around his waist and went deeper.

John was grunting and moaning and saying my name repetitively. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled, adding a little roughness to the sweetness. He picked up the pace a little bit as I ran my nails down his back. Digging in as I built up to my climax. I told John I was about to come.

"Come for daddy darlin," he said with a smile. That fucking daddy kink again. Fuck he was trying to kill me. But I came, pretty damn hard at that John came soon after before we switched up positions and I rode him.

"Damn you look so good up there riding my dick," John said with a smile.

"I bet you want me to come all over that cock don't you, daddy?" I asked with a tantalizing smile.

"Fuck yes baby girl," John said as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. I quickly pulled his head back up.

"I want you to watch me," I said to him.

"Oh baby, wants daddy to watch her come undone as she comes all over his dick?" John said to me, his voice dripping with sex.

"Yes!" I gasped as I switched up the position a bit and started hitting my spot "Fuck John!"

"Mmm, yeah that's the spot, ain't it baby?" John asked.

"Yes!" I moaned. "Fuck yes!" I stopped my slow pace, and, soon, started bouncing up and down on John's dick. It wasn't long before I found my release again. John came at, almost, exactly the same time. When we were done, I crashed down on him and we rode out our climaxes together, both trying to get our breathing evened out.

"Damn," I said.

"I know," John said.

"I fucking love you John," I said to him.

"I love you too Nyssa," John said with a smile. "Nyssa Winchester, it does have a nice ring to it."

"It does," I agreed.

"Let's get some rest now, tomorrow is a big day," John said.

"Okay," I said with a nod as I fell asleep in John's arms.

I woke up the next day in the bed alone. I got up and went into the bathroom to find John in the shower. I opened the door and got in with him. As soon as I got in we started making out.

"Good morning to you too sexy," John said with a wink as he pulled away.

"Good morning," I said to him with a smile.

"I want to fuck you right now, so bad, but we're a bit behind schedule, so we'll have to save it for later," John said to me.

"You're on," I said with a smile.

We bathed each other off before we got out and got dressed. The boys stayed behind at the hotel as John and I left to get in line for the fan signing. I was so excited to meet Dreamcatcher. I was getting nervous. I've met a few wrestlers before, but this was my newest bias group. I've followed them their whole career. I was ecstatic.

"You look like you're about to bust out of your skin with excitement," John said with a smile as he looked down at me.

"You have no idea how excited and nervous I am," I said to him. "I can't believe you pulled this together."

"Anything for you baby," John said as he leaned down and kissed me on my head.

About an hour later, I met the girls and got my albums signed by them. John had one version and I had the other. They were so kind and were so much more beautiful in person. I let them know I came all the way from the States to see them. They were moved. And before I knew it the moment was over. I was sad it was over, but at least I'd get to see them later on today at the music show recording.

John and I met up with the boys at the hotel and we went out for a late lunch. We were all enjoying our food, as Dean tried to spark a conversation.

"So, how'd celebrating go last night?" Dean asked. John gave him a dirty look and I bust out laughing.

"Really Dean?" Sam asked flatly.

"It's not like I'm asking for all the dirty little details," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Dean," John said as he eyeballed him. I just kept on laughing.

"At least Nyssa thinks I'm funny," Dean said with a smile as he stuck his fist out for me to bump.

"It went well if you ask me," I spoke up.

"Seriously Nys?" John said flatly himself.

"Oh come on it's all in good fun," I said to him.

"Yeah all in good fun dad," Dean said.

"I can already tell these two are going to be besties," Sam said to John.

"I'll take it, better than what I expected," John replied.

"And how's that dad?" Dean asked.

"Your ass trying to steal my baby from me," John said.

"She _is_ hot," Dean noted.

"Thank you Dean," I said with a bright smile, "you know you are too actually. You too Sam, like father like son."

"Thank you!" Dean said back with a smile.

"Yes, thank you Nyssa," Sam said.

"Don't even mention it," I said to them. "We're a very hot family if I do say so myself."

"You're by far the hottest," John said to me. I giggled.

"So, is it just you and I going to the recording or are Sam and Dean coming too?" I asked John.

"Just you and I," John said.

"I'm kinda disappointed," Dean said. "I'd like to see those gorgeous girls live."

"I will not let you break one of my girls hearts Dean Winchester," I said as I looked at him.

"Oh come on! I didn't say anything about wanting to go out with one of them. I appreciate their music."

"Sure, that's what you want me to think," I said to him.

"You're something else Nyssa," Dean laughed.

"I know," I said with the cutest smile I could manage.

We wrapped up eating, and John and I had just enough time to take the boys back to the hotel before we had to go to the show recording. I was so excited. I'd been dying to see the girls live. I had missed out on a chance when they came to the US because I was half way across the country on a hunt.

John and I managed to get right up to the stage, as close as we could get. I had my Dreamcatcher slogan that was given to me by a fan club member. When they came on I cheered as loud as I possibly could and yelled out the fan chants at the top of my lungs. I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't hoarse afterward.

"So what do you want to do now?" John asked me as we were leaving the recording.

"Can we go shopping?" I asked.

"I suppose," John said.

"I mean, if you don't want to, we don't have to," I said to him.

"No baby," John said, "You want to go shopping we'll shop."

"Are you going to argue with me about who's paying for everything?" I asked, brow raised challenging him.

"I know you're going to want to pay for everything, so I'm not going to argue with you," he said with a smile.

"Good," I said with a satisfied smirk.

So John and I went to a popular mall and I bought tons of new clothes and shoes and makeup. I was going to have to buy extra luggage to get it all home. I was completely satisfied, and John actually seemed to enjoy himself watching me try on clothes. I got his opinion on a lot of things. I wanted to make sure I looked as good as I felt I did.

"So, how many more days are we staying here anyways?" I asked John as we loaded all the stuff into the car.

"Just a couple more days," John said. "I know you probably wish you could stay, but we have to get back home."

"Well, I've had the time of my life for the short time we've been here," I said to him. "This has been the most amazing last few days of my life."

"I'm glad, I was hoping you'd truly enjoy yourself here," John said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I love you," I said to him.

"I love you too baby," he said with a dazzling smile.

When we got back to the hotel and put all my new things away, John and I suddenly became super turned on by each other. I quickly stripped out of my clothes as he stripped out of his. Then we met in a frenzied heat, our lips locking together. John pushed me down on the bed and turned me over. He pulled me up and entered me from the back.

This wasn't no simple love making it, it was straight up hard fucking. He spanked me every few minutes, eliciting some very loud gasps and moans from me. He wasn't quiet either, he was grunting and groaning and moaning. John snaked a hand up my back and tangled into my hair and pulled. It was painful, but it felt so damn good at the same time.

"Fuck! John! I'm gonna come baby!" I gasped out.

"Come for daddy, darlin'" he said, I could tell there was a grin on his face. I let go and reached my climax. John came at about the same time I did, releasing his hot seed in me over and over.

"Fuck!" I moaned. John crashed down beside me, he rolled me over and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me over and over.

"You feel like sucking this dick baby?" John asked me sweetly but sexily.

"Anything for you daddy," I said to him with a smile and a wink before I went to town. I took him deep and sucked and licked him. I even made note to play with his balls a little.

"Fuck yes!" John moaned, "Suck it baby! Fucking suck it!" I hummed in delight making him moan louder. "Gah damn Nyssa you're a fucking pro baby."

I took a short little break as I stroked him. "You like that baby?"

"Fuck yes!" John hissed. I bobbed my head up and down on his dick. Then went deep again. I kept this up until John warned me that he was gonna come. I let up on his dick a bit as I let him come in my mouth. I took it all and swallowed. "Fuck," John whispered.

"You know," I said as I wiped a bit of cum off the side of my lip, "This pussy would love to feel your mouth eat it."

"Is that so?" John asked.

"Oh yeah," I said my voice dripping with sex. "I'm so fucking wet for you. I imagined that sexy mouth all in my pussy the whole time I was sucking on that big fucking cock of yours."

"Well for a blow job like that, you definitely deserve to have your pussy ate baby," John said.

"Come and get it baby," I said to him as I lay back on the bed. He dove into my heat, sucking on my clit and fucking me with his tongue. "Eat that fucking cunt baby!" I moaned.

John got a little rough and tugged on my clit with his teeth. I almost come undone then. He finger fucked me as he sucked and bit on my clit. I couldn't hold on any longer. I came, moaning John's name like a prayer. When he was done he come up and kissed me, letting me taste myself on his lips. It was so damn hot.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I've gotten one really sweet review, and I hope to get more. I'm glad you're enjoying it since you decided to read the second chapter. I hope you continue reading. Anyways, if you haven't been able to tell this is an AU story for sure. John somehow managed to survive this one. I'm not sure of all the background details just yet. Please, though guys, if you like it or even if there's something you don't like..can you leave a nice review every so many chapters? It would help motivate me to write. I hope you all have a WONDERFUL day or night, whatever it is as you're reading this. I love you all!_**


	3. Chapter 3

After John and I lay in bed for a few minutes after we got done having sex, we got up, got cleaned off and went down to Sam and Dean's room. They were both watching TV with very confused looks on their face because they had no idea what was being said. I laughed when I saw them.

"How has the day gone?" Dean asked as we came and sat down by him.

"It's been amazing!" I said with a big smile on my face. "John and I were about to go eat and wanted to know if you two wanted to tag along."

"I'm starving, but I'm not really in the mood for Korean," Sam said.

"We can go to McDonalds or something," I said, bargaining with him. I didn't really care where we ate. It had been hours since I ate earlier.

"Sounds good to me," Sam said.

"Well let's get going," I said.

When we got there I had to help the guys decide what they were going to order. They had some of the American burgers and then some that were native to Korea. I ordered one of the more Korean burgers and an order of nuggets. The boys stuck with mostly American food. We sat down and ate. And I told the boys about my day.

"Oh my gosh they were so sweet," I said to Dean as I talked about meeting Dreamcatcher. "And so much prettier in person."

"Did they perform well?" Sam asked.

"Yes! It was absolutely perfect! I wish they weren't so underrated. They totally deserve to win a show."

"I'm glad you had fun," Sam said with a smile. "What did you two do after that?"

"Shopping," I said quickly with a smile. "Yeah, I've got more luggage now." Dean laughed.

"You're so spoiled," Dean said to me.

"Not as spoiled as you think," John said. "She insisted on paying for everything."

"Yes," I said with a nod, "Just like I paid for everyone to eat."

"You still didn't have to do that," Dean said.

"I know," I squeaked. "I wanted to, though, so I did. I'm glad ya'll didn't argue."

"You're so kind," Sam said to me as he patted me on my hand.

"Thanks," I grinned. "I can be a bitch if I have to be, though."

"Tell me about it," John said. "You should see her in bars when women try to hit on me."

"I leave your sexy ass alone for a few minutes and the cougars descend," I said with a laugh and an eye roll.

"I don't know how many times you've almost jumped on a girl and got us kicked out of the bars," John said with a laugh.

"If I were with anyone else, I would have jumped on them. You help keep my temper at bay," I said to him as I caressed his hand.

"You two just keep each other in check," Dean said with a smile.

"We do," I agreed.

"It's like you two were made for each other," Sam said with a smile, too. I almost started crying then and there.

"You think that?" I asked in awe.

"I do," Sam nodded. "I know my mom was part of dad's past and they were made for each other too. But you're part of his present and his future and you were sent to him when the time was right. I am so glad he found you Nyssa. I'm sorry I hadn't told you this sooner. I had to get used to you."

"Sam," I said as I wiped a few tears away "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it," he smiled as he leaned over and kissed me on the side of my head. "I know you're going to be our hot step mom, but I'll see you more of a little sister than that."

"That works," I said with a smile.

"Just know, Dean and I both are so happy you're going to marry our dad," Sam said with a reassuring smile. He patted my hand then squeezed it affably. The smile that formed on my face felt permanent. I was so glad his boys approved of me.

"So, I guess it's time to plan a wedding," Dean spoke up with a smile.

"I really don't have any family," I said with a frown, "And really no friends either. You know, I think we should just say fuck it and go to Vegas when we get back in the states."

"You'd do that?" John asked.

"Of course!" I said. "What's the point of waiting?"

"You don't want a wedding?" John asked in concern.

"Naw," I said dismissively, "Weddings are stressful. They're just asking for trouble. Getting all strung out over a dress, and a venue and food and all that shit? I'd rather go to Vegas, throw on a nice dress, and be done with it. The only thing I want out of all this is to be your wife. I don't need a big fancy wedding or even some intimate little ceremony on the beach somewhere. Vegas is just fine with me."

"Vegas it is then," John said with a smile as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Eeep!" I squealed, "I'm so excited!"

"We should all celebrate tonight," Dean spoke up and said. "I've never seen Nyssa drunk." I laughed.

"Oh it's a sight to see," John said with a chuckle. "And putting her in a bar or club here in Korea with her music. I've been dying to see that."

"Oh shut up!" I said with a laugh. "You can barely handle drunken me."

"Oh baby, I can handle you, don't you doubt that," John said.

"Don't get me started," I warned, a carnal smile on my face.

"I am so glad you two have your own room," Dean spoke up.

"As am I," I agreed.

Hours later, we went to a club. I was a drunken mess. I was getting on the bar dancing like I did back in the states. Needless to say, we got kicked out. The boys were laughing their asses off at me, as was John. I guess the Koreans didn't take too kindly to me turning one of their clubs into Coyote Ugly.

"Drunk Nyssa is so fun!" Dean said in delight.

"I didn't need that damn club anyways," I said to them all. "We'll just have to party in the hotel room."

The next few hours consisted of me and my Winchester boys getting drunk as fuck in the hotel room and me standing and twerking on everything. Okay, maybe I wasn't the classiest drunk, but the boys had a good time.

I woke up in the morning with a hangover from hell. I was hoping I didn't do anything stupid the night before. The last thing I remember was leaving the club to come back to the hotel. All things after that were a blur.

I noticed that, at least, John must have been prepared for this hangover because the curtains were closed and there was some ibuprofen and water waiting on me on the night stand.

"Morning beautiful," I heard John's voice call from across the room. He was wrapped in a towel, just out of the shower.

"Did I do anything stupid?" I asked.

"Well you were dancing and twerking on everything. Then, you tried to get naked in front of the boys to go skinny dipping in the hotel pool."

I groaned and slapped my face with my hand, "Please be joking."

John chuckled and shook his head, "Dean thought it was hilarious, he kept egging you on. Sam, on the other hand, slapped Dean upside the head multiple times. You and Dean are trouble together, especially when you're drunk."

"You totally made me look like an ass in front of your boys! John Winchester I could totally kick your ass right now if I didn't feel like I'd puke when I got up to get to you," I groaned again.

"You feel sick?" he asked in concern. All I could do was nod right before I darted up from the bed, the only thing between me and the puke was my hand. I barely made it to the toilet before I chucked my guts up.

"You're never letting me get that drunk again!" I managed to grunt out before I started projectile vomiting in the toilet.

"As fun as it is, I hate seeing you like this baby," John said to me as he held my hair back and rubbed my back as I threw up. "It won't happen again and I mean that shit."

"Ugh! I now have a bad memory here," I said as I finally got done throwing up and curled up in a ball in John's arms. "I didn't want a bad memory here!"

"Not to mention we go back home tomorrow," John said making me groan again.

"I don't want to leave!" I pouted.

"We have lives back home, and lives to save," John said.

"I know! I know! I just wished we could stay a little longer," I frowned.

"We'll come back another time, I promise," he said to me.

"Okay,: I nodded. "I'm going to miss this place."

"I'm going to miss you being so happy here," he said to me as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Thanks for bringing me here," I said to him as I held on to him tightly. I wanted to kiss him but I wasn't kissing him with puke on the breath. That's just nasty.

"You want to stay in and order room service and relax for a while before we enjoy one more alcohol free day and night here?" he asked me sweetly.

"Yes, that would be nice," I nodded. "I'm going to brush my teeth now."

"Alright darlin," he said with a smile as he kissed me on the forehead and helped me up and over to the sink.

I got my teeth brushed, got a shower, and John and I went out to the living room to watch TV. I laid down while John sat up, my head in his lap. He play with my hair as we watched it. After a while, the boys came in and joined us. They didn't bring up last night, and I felt like John had a talk with them so neither one of them would even mention it. I was kind of embarrassed, on the other hand, I wish I could remember. Dean and me probably make a great team.

When I started feeling up to it, John, the boys and I went sight seeing around Seoul and the surrounding areas. I translated for them and we had a really good time. It all started feeling bittersweet, though, because I knew we were about to leave. I wished we could stay longer. Maybe we could take more vacations together in the future.

The next morning came quicker than I wanted, and, before I knew it, we were on the plane flying back home. Many hours later we landed back on US soil, then, took the plane to my home in Alabama. The boys, John, and I were going to stay there until we found a hunt.

"You live _here_?" Dean asked with an impressed look on his face.

"It is a little much, isn't it?" I asked scrunching my nose and tilting my head to the side.

"It's amazing!" Dean said in wonder. I giggled and ushered them all inside.

"I'm hungry," I said as we all sat around my house an hour after we got in and got settled.

"Me too," Dean spoke up and agreed.

"I want to grill out tonight, but for now we could go out somewhere," I said to them.

"Please say the barbecue place on the creek," John said with a begging look on his face.

"That sounds perfectly fine to me," I said with a smile.

"Oh you boys are in for a treat!" John said with a hint of excitement in his voice. "What car do you want to take?"

"We'll take the Maserati," I replied. Dean got really excited when I said this which made me laugh.

"What?" Dean said as we all watched him with an amused look on our faces. "I've never been inside a car that expensive before in my life!"

"Maybe she'll let you drive it," John said as he clapped him on the back.

"I haven't driven in a while, I'd like to drive now, but maybe on the way back," I  
said, my voice trailing off. Dean almost jumped out of his skin with excitement.

Twenty minutes later, we're in the barbeque place waiting for our food to be delivered to us. We had ordered ribs and pulled pork and brisket with various sides and a few things for dessert. It seemed like the boys welcomed some American, more familiar, food. We were all going in on that barbeque. We hadn't ate much in the past few days so we all were starving.

"You know this place has a nice view," Dean spoke up.

"Yeah, I love it," I agreed. "We come here a lot when we're in town."

"I can see why you like it," Sam said. "This is really good."

"When we leave here, we'll go to the store and get the stuff to cook tonight," I said to the three of them.

"Sounds like a plan," John said with a smile.

By the time we got done eating we were stuffed. The boys enjoyed it as much as John did, and we already made note to take trips here to Alabama and at the restaurant ever so often. We went to the grocery store and bought some stuff to make hamburgers and steak and hot dogs and sausage on the grill. We had an amazing lunch and we were going to have an amazing dinner too. I was going to make my homemade mac and cheese and baked beans with bacon and ground beef and potato salad and cole slaw. I also decided to bake a few pies because of how much Dean loved pie. I was baking him a chocolate pecan pie and a sweet potato pie. He was overjoyed.

"Nyssa you definitely know how to take care of a man," Dean said with a smile as he and I were sitting in the kitchen, me baking my little heart out.

"I'm a southern belle raised right, of course I know how to take care of you guys," I said to him with a smile as I was pouring up the pies and getting them ready for the oven.

"We've needed you for a long time now," he said with a smile.

"You've definitely needed a woman's touch in your lives," I noted. "I'm going to make sure the three of you are well taken care of." Dean smiled.

"So, are you and dad going to Vegas after we leave here to get married?" he asked. At first we were planning on hitting Vegas the first moment we touched down on American soil. I changed my mind though. I did want a pretty dress, so John gave me a month to find a dress. Then in a month's time, dress or no dress, we were going to Vegas to get married.

"He hasn't told you?" I asked, looking at him. He shook his head. "Well I have a month to find a dress. Then, if I find a dress or don't find a dress, when the month's up, we're going to get married."

"I bet you don't have anyone to go shopping with you, do you?" he asked. I frowned and shook my head. "I can go with you, you know, if you need someone. I know I'm not a girl, but I could give you a guys point of view."

I giggled, "That's sweet of you Dean. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

"Anytime Nys!" he said with a sweet grin.

"Let's go see what your dad and brother are doing," I said to Dean as I put the pies in the oven and set a timer on the phone to check my pies in a bit.

"What are the two of you watching?" I asked Sam and John when I walked into the living room.

"Nothing at the moment," John said as he held the remote and changed the channel.

"Channel surfing I see," I said to them both as I walked over and sat down next to John and curled up by his side. "You guys want to get in the pool or something when the pies finish?"

"Sounds like plan," John said. "Drinks in the hot tub would be nice."

"I like the way you think!" I said to him with a smile.

"You have a hot tub?" Dean asked with excitement.

"Yep!" I said to him with an even bigger smile. "I also have extra swimsuits for you guys."

"Awesome!" Dean said with a grin.

So, after my pies got done, I went to my room and got a bikini out of my closet. I stripped down and put it on and threw my hair up in a messy bun on the top of my head. When I walked into the living room, the boys and John were off getting dressed for the pool. I took my timer out to the pool and waited for the guys to join me.

"Wow!" Dean's voice called from the door. I opened my eyes, as I was laying on one of the sun chairs, and looked at Dean with a bright smile on my face.

"Really Nys?" John said from behind Dean.

"What?" I said. "This is one of my favorites," I said referring to the criss cross red bikini I was wearing. It wasn't the little red one piece that John absolutely loved, but it was a close second.

"She's a hot one," Dean said with a grin. "Dad you are one lucky son of a bitch, you know that?"

"Damn Nys," Sam said as he joined us. "You really do have the body of a goddess." I grinned.

"Thank you Sam," I nodded and got up from where I was sitting. "I see your dad has been talking about me more than expected." I giggled and went into John's arms.

"We've already established that Nys," John said as he held me close.

"I know," I squeaked out.

I didn't get in until my pies got done, after that I brought out a bunch of drinks for us and we played around in the pool for a while before we got in the hot tub. Dean had a smile plastered on his face. It made me laugh.

"What are you all staring at?" Dean asked as he looked at the three of us.

"You're like a little kid," I giggled

"I've always wanted one of these babies!" he smiled coolly.

"It's relaxing," I said to him. "I've come out here in the dead of winter."

"Ever go skinny dipping?" he asked.

"That is a very dumb question," I laughed.

"You're a wild child," Dean said, joining in on my laughter.

"Not as wild as she used to be," John said to him.

"You've helped me calm down more," I said to John.

"Glad to," he grinned at me.

"In all honesty my partying and wild ways pushed the last few people I had away," I said to the boys. "John, I feel like, is giving me a second chance. I'm not going to mess this up."

"I haven't seen you on a hunt yet, but from the way I've seen it, you're meant for this world Nys," Sam said to me.

"She is boys," John said with a smile as he pulled me in tighter.

"I'm ready to go on a hunt with you," Dean said to me.

"Maybe we can do target practice in the yard later," I said to him with a smile.

"Perfect shot," John smiled. "She's a real badass boys."

"We'll be on the lookout for a new job soon," Sam said.

"I cannot wait!" I said excitedly.

"I can't wait for you boys to see the hunting side of her," John said with an excited smile of his own. "She's something else!"

"I'm also ready to meet ya'll's supernatural friends. Castiel and even Crowley," I said to them.

"You want to meet _Crowley_?" Dean asked in a stupor.

"He sounds kinda fun," I said smiling and srunching my nose, as I hoped, cutely. "I wish I could have met Bobby. He's a friend of yours I would have loved to meet."

"Bobby would have loved you," Sam said.

"He would have," John agreed.

"Can you call Cas, though, Dean? And maybe Crowley too?" I asked hopefully.

"Come on Dean," John said, coaxing his son. "She wants to meet them. Give her what she wants, or you'll never hear the end of it." I laughed and then smacked John's bicep.

"Shut it!" I ordered.

"Fine, fine" Dean said after a few moments, finally giving in to my wishes. "I"ll call them."

It wasn't long before Crowley showed up. I was totally impressed when I met him. He was pretty hot, admittedly. And he took to me from moment one. John didn't like it, but I kept him from doing anything about it. Crowley seemed very attracted to me. What was it with me and older men? I attracted them and was attracted to them.

"Safe to say Crowley likes you," John muttered to me hours later as I was in the kitchen preparing some of the food for our cookout.

"Is that the green eyed monster coming out in you there John?" I asked a little smugly. John was jealous.

"Oh come on John," I said, trying to hide my smile. "Harmless attraction means nothing. It's not like I'm going to ride his dick tonight."

"And something tells me you wish you could," John said to me in a tone I couldn't quite understand.

"John!" I hissed. "I"d never cheat on you!" I was a bit hurt.

"No Nys," John said. "That's not what I'm trying to say."

"Then what are you trying to say John?" I asked, the hurt ever present in my voice.

"Tell me the truth Nys," John said. "Wouldn't you like to fuck him? While I watch. Maybe even join in myself." John, then, looked at me with a carnal smile and hooded eyes. My hurt and confusion shifted. Then I felt the burn deep in my gut. John saw it before I could.

"You want a threesome with Crowley?" I asked as I looked at him with raised brows.

"Not as much as I think you do," he said to me as he closed in on me against the fridge. "Tell me you don't want it."

"Wait, you're not attracted to _Crowley_ are you?" I asked.

"Hell no, I'm not into guys," he said to me with a laugh. "But something tells me you've already imagined what it'd be like for the both of us to take you at the same time."

"If I haven't already, I have now,' I said to him. "It kinda would be hot, wouldn't it?"

"Are you willing to take the punishment darlin?" John asked as he pressed his half erect cock into me.

"Definitely," I said with a carnal smile.

"Then, invite him into our bedroom tonight, discreetly," he said as he kissed me deeply.

Later that night the boys, John, Crowley and I hung around the pool and the grill. John and Dean cooked the meat while Sam, Crowley, and I discussed random things here and there. Then, after we ate, the boys, John and I had our round of target practice out back. Dean and Sam were both impressed with my shooting.

"Remind me to never piss you off darling," Crowley said as I shot right on the mark for the umpteenth time.

"I know that's right," Dean grunted. "You really are deadly."

"How did you get this good?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"My dad taught me when I was a kid," I said to the three of them with a shrug. "By the time he died, I was a better shot than he was. But he was damn good too though."

"He'd be damn proud now," John said.

"He would," I agreed.


End file.
